


Play With Me

by SaiyanPrincess3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Cas, Angry Dean, Angry Gabe, Angst, Demons, F/M, Flashbacks, Gabriel going bamf, Language, Major Injury, Platonic Dean, Platonic Sam, Play With Me Series, Violence, Voice of Reason Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess3/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader grew up with the Winchesters and for a while they had all been easy friends. When their fathers decided to take the reader on a hunt instead of Dean everything changed. Older now, there is still ill feelings between the two and the reader has become close with none other than the archangel Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confrontation

You’d been working on this case for well over a week and your brain felt fried. You sighed, closed your eyes, and slammed your laptop closed. “Damn skin walker.” You heard the familiar ruffle of feathers and sighed again not bothering to open your eyes. Whichever angel had decided to grace your presence would let you know soon enough.

“Gee, don’t you look like one great big ball of stress.” Gabriel. You opened your eyes slightly shooting him an annoyed glare. “Well, so thrilled to see you too.” You pinched the bridge of your nose.

“What can I do for you, Gabriel? As you can see I’m pretty busy.” He chuckled in his low mischievous fashion. “Just get to it so I can get back to my work.” He feigned offense going so far as to rest a hand on his chest over his heart.

“Ouch! As it were, I’m not here to ask a favor just to warn you that a certain duo of hunting brothers are coming to town.” You groaned. Could tonight get any worse? Now not only were you having trouble pinning down the location of your skin walker but the Winchesters were going to swoop in and try to take the case from you. “Just thought you’d like to know.” With that Gabriel was gone. You couldn’t help but feel a little grateful to the angel, at least he’d given you fair warning. Couldn’t he just pop them into another universe for a while though? You giggled at the thought. Gabe had told you about the time he popped them in the “TV land” as he’d called it.

Before you could form another coherent though your phone was buzzing. You picked it up already knowing who it would be. “Can I freaking help you?” You weren’t going to bother niceties with the eldest Winchester. Sam you could bare to be around but Dean? No, he made your blood boil, and not in the fun, I hate you because there’s sexual tension and in all reality I really just want to rip your clothes off, kind of way.

Dean could never get over that his father had taken you on hunts and left him behind to take care of Sam when you were fifteen. He hated that John had gone to Bobby’s picked you up and left him there. In the notorious words of Bobby Singer, “I am sorry that your feelings are hurt, princess.” Dean would just have to get over it, it had been years ago.

“Yeah, you can by telling me what you know and going to a new hunt. Sam and I have got this one.” You scoffed at his sheer arrogance.

“Listen here, hot shot, I’ve been on this hunt for a week already and I’ll be damned if I let the prodigal son come in and take it from me.” You could practically hear his eyes rolling through the phone.

“I don’t have time for your bullshit, [Y/N]. Take a seat and let the real hunters do their jobs.” His voice was a low growl.

“Oh but remember, Dean-o, I am a real hunter.” You were pissed, scathing mad, how dare he insult your skills. You went for a low blow. “Your dad seemed to think I was more capable even as a fifteen year old girl than you were. How about you take your own advice and take a fucking seat.” With that you hit the end button and threw your phone across the room, effectively shattering it. Damn Dean Winchester straight back to hell if he thought you were going to stand aside just because he pulled that macho tough guy act on you.

Stomping into the bathroom, you slammed the door behind you and turned the faucet on splashing cold water on your face. When you walked back into the main living space of your motel room Gabriel was sitting perched on the table. “That went well.” There was a smirk playing at his lips.

“Can’t you just poof them away to some weird trickster land?” Your voice was almost a whine as you flopped back on your bed. “I’m so not in the mood to deal with holier than thou Dean Winchester.” Gabriel let out a soft chuckle.

“As much as I’d love to, baby doll, I have an agreement with a certain little brother of mine that I won’t mess with them for a while.” You rolled your eyes.

“Castiel, why does he even care? It’s not like it’s really his business what you do is it Mr. Archangel?” Cocking an eyebrow you looked up at him.

“Taunting me isn’t going to make you feel any better about the baboons on their way here.” The smirk was tugging at his lips more now. “Not to mention my brother has taken a shining to the Winchesters, something about raising Dean from perdition.” You couldn’t help but laugh at Gabriel’s stunning impression of Castiel. This was why you kept the archangel around, he made you laugh even when you were dealing with, what felt like, the weight of the world.

“Gabe, you should take me to that little corner of heaven again, you know the one with the black sand beaches and all the books I could ever want?” His smile was genuine now, no sense of teasing left on his handsome features.

“I’d love to but you have to work and going back to heaven right now is not in my best interest.”  You sighed, you had known it was a long shot, he’d risked a lot taking you there in the first place. “Now I’m going to sit quietly you’re going to nail down the location of your creepy crawler and then we’re going to play some fun tricks on the poor unsuspecting men that try to take you home from the bar.” Grumbling you sat up and walked over to your stack of papers and laptop. You shot a look of frustration Gabe’s way but he didn’t seem to notice.

* * *

It was only fifteen minutes before there was a pounding on your motel door. You head snapped up at the same time Gabriel’s eyes darted to your face. A glare settling on your face, you stood up and stalked to the door, gun in hand. You had a bad feeling you already knew who was standing on the other side. Swinging the door open your eyes met the pair you desperately hoped wouldn’t be there. Dean Winchester was standing in front of you with a look of sheer malice and Sam was behind him looking almost sheepish.

“It’s kind of creepy, showing up here.” His mouth was a tight line. “What the fuck could you possibly want?”

“You know what I want.” There was a slight pause and you rolled your eyes. “Your notes. Give me all the information you have on this case and leave.” You scoffed glaring at Dean again.

“How about you saunter back off to your own hotel room and go fuck yourself.” There was a smug smirk pulling at your lips. Dean tried to shove passed you and your motel room door opened just enough for them to see Gabriel sitting on your table.

“What the fuck is he doing here?” Dean managed to shove into the room.

“Hello boys! Not that it’s really any of your business why I’m here, I’m enjoying time with my favorite human.” The smile playing on Gabriel’s face was entrancing. You loved when he looked like that, all mischievous and taunting. Dean’s eyes flashed between you and Gabriel, his mouth half open, looking more perplexed than you’d ever seen him.

It was Sam that finally spoke after what seemed like hours of silence, Dean still staring at Gabiel, Gabe’s smirk never faltering, and you with a hand on your forehead and an exasperated look on your face. “H-how do y-you two even know e-each other?” Sam seemed nervous, which wasn’t an emotion you were used to seeing in the younger Winchester but you knew what Gabriel had done at the mystery spot and while you chastised him for putting Sam through that, you would have paid to see all the ways Dean died.

“Saved my life when I was stuck in a room full of demons. I keep him around for the sugar and the laughs.” There was no dismissing the hint of affection in your voice. Gabriel was your best friend at the very least. Hunting alone had never really been the ideal situation but you had a hot temper and didn’t ‘play well with others’ as Gabriel said. Sam was probably the only hunter you could have worked with but you would have killed his brother in under a day.

Dean was still glaring at you. “Got yourself stuck in a hunt you couldn’t handle? What a surprised?” You rolled your eyes and placed your hand on your hip.

“Actually ass hat it was right after the hell gate got opened by a certain duo,” You shot Sam an apologetic glace and he nodded understanding. “so about twenty or so demons possessed a shit load of people in the church I was at. Wasn’t even on a case.” Dean’s face was dark and hateful, the expression 'if looks could kill’ kept playing in your head.

“Dean,” Sam’s hand was on his brother’s arm. “Maybe we should just go. [Y/N], can take care of a skinwalker and besides, she’s got an archangel on her side.” Dean reluctantly turned on his heel and headed out the door muttering something about 'feathered ass holes’ before he slammed it behind him and Sam.

A peal of laughter erupted from behind you. Turning your eyes landed on Gabriel doubled over laughing so hard tears were streaming from his eyes. He looked so at ease in that moment. The weight that he normally carried wasn’t pushing down on him anymore. His amber eyes caught your [Y/E/C] ones and you couldn’t help but laugh with him. “I need to keep you with me when it’s time to mess with those boys again!”


	2. Remembrance

_“Dean! Give it back! This isn’t funny anymore!”_   _You were jumping trying to retrieve the doll that he held above his head. “I’m going to tell Uncle Bobby!” Dean just rolled his eyes still withholding your favorite toy. He always did this to you and it always ended the same way. You turned on your heels and ran through the scrap yard to your would-be uncle’s house yelling for him the whole way._

_Reaching the porch Bobby Singer was already standing there a look of affection that was reserved for a very select few on his face. “What’s that idjit doing to you now, [Y/N].” With a pout on your lips you pointed back to the scrap yard._

_“He’s got Molly and won’t give her back!” Bobby just shook his head and yelled for Dean. You watched with a small smirk on your lips as the older Winchester trudged his way up to the porch with a sullen expression plastered on his preteen face._

_“Give [Y/N] back her doll ya idjit.” Dean scowled handing you back the doll you called Molly. “She’s seven, Dean, you’re ten start acting like it!” With a light cuff to the back of Dean’s head Bobby walked back into the house._

_“Tattle tail!” Dean yelled as he ran back off to find Sammy._

* * *

You smiled fondly at the memory. You and Dean hadn’t always hated each other, in fact he had been like an older brother at one point. You had spent countless weeks at Bobby’s with the Winchesters while their father had been on hunts with yours. You grew up with the boys, you didn’t have siblings so they became your family, and Sam still was. When Dean wasn’t around Sam would call to check in with you and you knew he’d try his best to keep Dean from belittling you and trying to take your cases but Dean was as stubborn as ever. The only place he didn’t act like a complete dick to you was at Bobby’s because he knew that Bobby would never stand for it.

* * *

_“This isn’t fair! She’s three years younger than I am and you’re going to let her go on a hunt but not me? Why can’t she stay and watch Sam!” Dean’s face was filled with rage as his father stood in front of him with his hand on your shoulder and two duffle bags over his._

_“Dean, I’m not going to argue this with you again! You’re staying, she’s going, that’s final!” John wouldn’t budge and you didn’t understand why you were going either but you weren’t passing down an opportunity to hunt. The only chance you’d had before is when you and Dean had snuck away from Bobby’s to take care of simple salt and burns in near by towns when Bobby was helping Rufus._

_“This is bull shit!” Dean stormed out of the house and into the scrap yard. John yelling after him._

_“I-if it’s a-a problem I d-don’t have to g-go…” John looked down at you affectionately._

_“It’s okay. He’ll get over it. He knows his job is to watch out for Sammy.” With that you turned and left the house climbing into the car with John and your father. Pulling out of the driveway you could see Dean kicking the front driver side tire of an old beat up car and you couldn’t help but feel bad for him._ _That was when everything had changed._

* * *

_When you got back from the hunt with his and your fathers Dean wouldn’t even talk to you. He ignored everything you said to him and met your tentative smiles with glares and scowls._

_John and your father were off on another hunt in a few days. They had said that this was much to dangerous to take anyone else on. You had no problem staying behind and bayed your father and John ‘goodbye’ and 'good luck’. You were looking forward to spending time with Sam anyways._

_Bobby said something about having to go help Rufus with a windigo a few states over and he would be back in a few days and left that night. You snuck up behind Dean where he was mindlessly working on some car or other in Bobby’s yard and tapped him on the shoulder. You had hoped going on a salt and burn would ease the tension that had built up between the two of you. “I found a hunt we could go on before Bobby gets back.” You smiled widely at him only to be met with an incredulous look._

_“Why would you want to go on a salt and burn with me? Didn’t you graduate to real hunts with our dads?” You sighed and held up the newspaper article that had tipped you off about the hunt._

_“Come on, Dean! We always go on hunts when Bobby leaves. It’s like our thing!” He snatched the paper away from you and crumpled it up._

_“We don’t have a thing [Y/N]. You’re a hunter now and I’m just a glorified babysitter.” He scowled at you and stalked off, forgetting whatever he had been doing with the car._

* * *

You scowled. If he had just went on that hunt with you things would probably be okay between you and Dean now. After all, you had enjoyed hunting with Dean. Gabriel was sitting next to you on your bed watching as you mulled over your time at Bobby’s. “Taking a trip down memory lane?” You glanced up at him. “You know, you shouldn’t let him get to you like that. He’s an ass.” You sighed.

“I know, it’s just… We used to be friends when we were kids… He hates me now… All because I went on a few hunts with his father and well… I may have taken Sammy on a salt and burn without his permission… In my defense I had asked him to go first and he turned me down!” Gabriel chuckled quietly as you thought about that case, it really wasn’t anything special just a simple vengeful spirit, something you had dealt with dozens of times before.

* * *

_“[Y/N], Dean’s gonna be so mad when he finds out I came with you…” Sam’s voice was full of regret and apprehension. “You’re not even old enough to drive! What if we get caught.”_

_“Sammy, calm down. My license says I’m eighteen and I look the part. We’ll just say you’re my little cousin, which honestly isn’t far from the truth, you might as well be.” Sam sighed and slumped in the passenger seat of the car you had stolen. You’d have to remember to thank Dean later for showing you how to hot wire a car at twelve._

_“What if my dad finds out? I’ll be in so much trouble and so will Dean. Your dad will never let you hunt again!” You chuckled quietly. Sam had always worried so much. He was always the well behaved one out of the three of you._

_“Don’t you want to hunt? Don’t you want to help keep people safe, Sammy?” He nodded hesitantly. “Well, that’s what we’re doing. You know if you’d stop worrying so much and let yourself relax you’d have a lot more fun.”_

_The spirit went down without an issue. You had found where it’s bones were buried in no time and you hadn’t even really had to come face to face with it except for about thirty seconds when it had realized what was happening. The case went off without a hitch and you were heading back to Bobby’s in no time._

_Pulling into the driveway you saw Dean standing on the porch and his face was livid. “Uh oh…” Sam’s eyes were wide and he knew he was in a world of trouble and so were you. “Sam, I’ll make sure he’s mad at me and not you just go upstairs to your room, okay?” Sam nodded and as soon as the car was in park he darted out of it, in the house, and up the stairs, nearly knocking Dean over in his haste._

_“WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING TAKING HIM ON A CASE!?!?” Dean was screaming at you as soon as your feet hit the dirt. “HE’S ONLY FOURTEEN! HE’S MY RESPONSIBILITY!” You didn’t shrink back from Dean’s words, you had known this could happen. Granted you had hoped you’d be home before he woke up but of course something had to go wrong._

_“Dean, you were taking me on hunts when I was thirteen. What’s the difference? So what me and Sam took care of a ghost? Big freaking deal!” He was towering over you now but he wasn’t yelling anymore._

_“It is a big fucking deal, [Y/N]. He’s my little brother and maybe I didn’t want him going on hunts yet! He’s not your fucking responsibility! Not to mention you shouldn’t even be going on hunts without someone yet!”_

_“Fuck you, Winchester! Your dad thinks I’m ready to hunt! That’s what he told me when we went! That I was one of the best hunters my age he’s ever seen!” You snapped at him unable to control your anger now. Dean had no right to tell you what to do or degrade your skills. “Everything was fine, Sam’s fine, and I’m sure as hell fine!” You pushed passed him into the house. You knew at that moment you’d never be friends with Dean Winchester again._

* * *

You hadn’t noticed that Gabriel had wrapped his arm around your shoulders while you were lost in thought. He was comforting you and he didn’t even know what was wrong entirely. You turned to look into those beautiful amber eyes that you had grown to love. “You know, he’s wrong… You’re the best hunter I know. He was wrong to come here tonight and act like you couldn’t handle yourself.” You smiled up at him.

“Gabriel, you’re a huge sap you know that?” He chuckled softly as he pulled you in closer moving his arm to your waist now. “You think we could just stay in tonight? I don’t feel like going to the bar, they’ll probably be there.” With that Gabriel snapped his fingers and a tray full of baked goods appeared on the bed across from yours along with your favorite movie.

“You’re wish is my command, baby doll.” You smiled up at him. He truly was your best friend and so much more.

“What would I do without you?” You stood, grabbing a brownie and taking a bite you almost moaned around it.

“Probably die a slow, sugarless death?” The mischievous glint was back in his eye and you couldn’t help but roll yours.

“Oh shut up and put the movie on!” You watched as Gabriel moved through your motel room before coming back to sit with you holding his arms out invitingly. You crawled over and curled against him and couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like if he was actually your angel.


	3. Rescue

You had finished up the skin walker case without anymore interference from Dean or Sam, though Sam had texted you to make sure everything was okay. Gabriel’s assistance wasn’t needed and after that one ugly night everything had gone off without a hitch. Packing all of you things from your motel room you heard the familiar flutter of wings and smiled to yourself. “Hey Gabe.” Standing up to turn around, Gabriel’s amber eyes weren’t the ones that met you, instead eyes of the bluest blue you’d ever seen were gazing back. “Castiel… What do you need?” You tone instantly became cold and distant.

“[Y/N], I know you may not want me around because of my association with Dean but this is important.” You cocked one eyebrow urging him to continue. “He and Sam have found themselves in a fair bit of trouble and I need your assistance.” You scoffed.

“I’ll help Sam but there’s no way in hell I’m risking my life for Dean Winchester. He wouldn’t even hop a puddle to save me if I needed it.” Castiel took this as your consent and place a hand on your arm and the world tilted. When you regained your bearings you were standing in front of an old warehouse. “What did the idiot step in this time.” You earned a glare from Castiel.

“There are fifteen or more demons in that building holding them.” A sigh passed your lips as you began silently praying to Gabriel. There was no way you were trusting Castiel to keep you safe, his only concern was the Winchesters, you were just a tool to get them back. “We need to infiltrate and retrieve them.”

“Fine but wait maybe five minutes because I’m not going in without someone on my side and mine alone.” Castiel almost looked hurt for a moment before turning away from you towards the flutter.

“Hey, little bro, what are you dragging [Y/N] into that she needs me with her?” There was a slight edge to Gabe’s voice, protective. This is why you had called for him. He wouldn’t let anything happen to you. From the moment Gabriel had saved you in that church he had become fiercely protective of you. He had insisted on tagging along on your hunts even though you had assured him you’d done it all a million times before.

Castiel’s eyes immediately darted back to you. “You called Gabriel, an archangel, at your will?” His face was incredulous and his eyes were fixed on your face.

“Gabe, here, helps me when I need it and keeps me safe. Is that a problem?” There was a smile that resembled pride pulling at the corners of Gabriel’s lips as he watched the interaction.

“No, no problem.” Castiel shuffled uncomfortably, his sea blue eyes darting between you and the other angel. “There’s no angel sigils inside but some of the demon’s have acquired angel blades, we’ll need to be careful.”

“You still haven’t told me exactly what’s going on and until you do [Y/N] isn’t stepping foot inside that warehouse.” Gabriel laid his hand on your shoulder as Castiel let out a defeated sigh. “Get talking little bro.”

“Sam and Dean are inside, they’re trapped, I can’t get them out on my own. I need her help.” Gabriel scoffed at his brother’s words.

“What makes you think she should help them in the first place? The only reason I had to save her when I did was because those two idiots didn’t know how to do their job. They’ve caused more havoc than I have and I’m a trickster!” You held up your hands before Castiel could retort.

“I’m willing to help, for Sam’s sake, he never did anything wrong to me and it’s not his fault his brother is a self righteous, pretentious, arrogant ass. It’s probably Dean’s fault they’re trapped in there and Sammy shouldn’t suffer for it.” Resignation spread across Gabriel’s features as he listened to your words. He knew you would help the younger Winchester when he needed it. Sam had come running to you when Dean had gone to Hell and you had been there. Gabriel had stayed unseen but watched over you none the less. He knew you would always help Sam because to you he was still the little boy that ran after you and Dean at that old junk yard years ago.

“Fine, one sign of funny business that I haven’t caused and I’m zapping you out of there.” It wasn’t a question but you nodded in agreement anyways. With that Castiel led the way across the empty parking lot towards the doors.

* * *

Before you knew what was happening you were slammed up against the wall and gasping for air. Your hands flew to your neck and you were scratching and clawing at the invisible force. Black started crawling around the edges of your vision and everything was blurry. There was a blinding light and you had to squeeze your eyes shut as tight as you could to avoid going blind from the sight of it. When you felt your body slump to the floor your eyes flitted open. Gabriel was in front of you and the light was receding into his body. His amber eyes turning to you were the last things you saw before everything went black.

* * *

Voices were shouting at the edge of your hearing. There were four of them but you couldn’t make out what they were saying. The voices started coming closer and you could make out who they were now. You heard Gabriel yelling first.

“I don’t care what you needed! Look at her! I’ve done everything I can and she’s still not awake! So help me if I lose her because you three couldn’t handle your own-!” His voice was livid, you’d never heard him so angry. You still couldn’t open your eyes when you heard Castiel’s voice answer.

“This was never meant to happen and you know that! I don’t want her hurt anymore than you do! I was trying to save the people I care about!” You fought to open your eyes again. The lids were so heavy.

“Both of you shut up! I’ve known that girl longer than either of you! She was practically my little sister growing up and she’s lying on the floor unconscious because I couldn’t handle my shit!” A wave of shock rolled through you, was that Dean? Had Dean Winchester just expressed concern for you? Willing with everything you had for you eyes to open you continued listening.

“Don’t talk about her like you care! Don’t ever think that you have the right! You let her go off on her own and put her in danger more times than I can count because of some stupid grudge.” Gabriel sounded like he was about to snap, Sam had stayed quiet through this until now, his voice was calm and considered.

“Fighting isn’t going to wake her up, we all know that, we need to be focusing on [Y/N] right now. She should be our main concern, not who cares about her the most.” You felt a pair of strong arms underneath you and the ground disappeared. Your head was lolling against someone’s chest, by your best guess it was Gabriel. You could smell the sweet scent of whatever sugary treat he had indulged in last. It was a fight to open your eyes still but you managed, they were so heavy, everything felt like it required more effort than humanly possible.

“Gabe?” Your voice was weak and his eyes darted to your face a look of relief washing over him.

“Sh… You shouldn’t talk… Rest, I’ve got you.” He was carrying you out of the warehouse and as the sunlight hit your face you squeezed your eyes shut again, it was too bright, too much for you weak senses to handle. “We’ll get you back to your motel and you can rest.” You heard Dean yelling behind you.

“Where is she staying? We’re coming too!” Before he received an answer the world tilted underneath you and he was gone.

* * *

Dean watched as the angel wisked you away before he could talk to you. He wanted to apologize for years of anger and abuse. He knew it would never make up for it but seeing you lying there, almost dead, it had triggered something inside of him. You had been the annoying little girl that followed him around everywhere, the girl that could hold your own in a hunt when you were only thirteen, the girl that had been his little sister for over ten years and he had let that all go because of his father. Castiel walked up behind him placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I know where she’s staying if you’d like I can take you and Sam to her.” Dean nodded in response and Sam was next to him in a heartbeat with a soft smile on his face. In a seconds time the world shifted and he was standing in front of your motel room door.

* * *

You were lying on your bed and Gabriel was doting over you making sure you had everything you needed. “Please, sit, you’re making me dizzy…” A soft chuckle passed your lips and he stopped immediately. You had seem him care for you before but never like this. He came to rest beside you and you curled into his side. “Thank you…”

There was a smile on his lips but it didn’t reach his eyes. “For what, baby doll?” You reached up and placed your hand on his cheek softly.

“You saved me… Again.” Your voice was still soft and strained but you were feeling better by the minute. Gabriel had made sure you were going to be okay. He always did.

“That’s my job. I won’t let anything happen to you.” Without thinking you sat yourself up placing your other hand on his other cheek and pulled his face towards yours until your lips touched. It took Gabriel a moment to react but when he did he was kissing you back and it was soft. You could feel everything he was thinking. He was pouring himself into the kiss and you did the same. By the time you pulled away there was a deep blush across your cheeks and you were sure he knew how you felt. “What had you been waiting for?” His eyes were alight with a thousand suns and you couldn’t find the words to express the millions of thoughts racing through your mind.

There was a sharp rap on your door pulling you away from the sweet moment. Gabriel sighed and stood heading towards the source of the noise. He pulled the door open and you could see his shoulders tense before you could see who your visitor was. “I know you don’t want me here but I have something I need to talk to [Y/N] about.” Dean’s voice crossed the motel room to meet your ears and you stiffened instantly. Surely he wouldn’t come to yell at you now?

“I guess it’s up to her if she wants to listen. [Y/N]?” Gabriel turned to you and you finally saw Dean’s face. There were no words for the sadness that lingered in his emerald green eyes or the questioning that hid itself in the tenseness of his jaw. You nodded to Gabriel and he moved aside to let him in. You looked towards the door.

“Where’s Sam?” Your tone was sad, you had wanted to see the younger Winchester, to let him know you were okay.

“He’ll be by in a while, do you think I could talk to you alone?” You eyes darted between Dean and Gabriel uncertainty washing over you. You nodded slowly looking apologetically at the angel you had just claimed as you own and in a flutter of wings he was gone.  


	4. Reconciliation

“What do you need to talk to me about, Dean?” He sat on the edge of your bed not facing you as it sunk under his weight and let out a sigh.

“I know that this probably isn’t going to mean much with how I’ve acted over the last however many years it’s been, but I’m sorry. I wanted to be mad at you for what happened when you were fifteen but it wasn’t your fault. I should have been mad at my father.” He turned to face you now and you saw his eyes glistening with tears unshed. This was a face that was reserved for none other than family. Dean hadn’t looked at you like that in almost fifteen years. “You did what any kid who wanted to be a hunter would have done, you took your chance. The whole Sam thing, I can’t blame you for that either because you were right, I was taking you on hunts when you were younger than him. But can you understand? You didn’t see John Winchester like we did. He was caring with you, I think that was always part of it… He was never like that with me or with Sammy…”

Your arms found their way around Dean’s shoulders and you hugged him for the first time since you were kids. “Dean, you were my brother… I lost my actual ones with my mom… You and Sammy are the only family I have left…” The tears were spilling down your cheeks as you held the man that had hated you for so many years. The man that had once disinfected your scrapes and wiped your tears when you had a nightmare. The man that had scolded you and Sammy to eat your dinner before you played. The man that made sure you and Sam didn’t get picked on at school. Dean Winchester was finally letting you back into his family. You sniffed slightly a small smile playing at your lips. “You remember that time me and Sam chased you around Bobby’s house with paint all over us?” He pulled away from you looking incredulous.

“Yeah, I also remember getting blamed when you two got finger paint everywhere in the process.” You smiled sheepishly.

“You got blamed for all of our antics, but hey, we were what? Five and six?” He couldn’t hide the smile on his face any longer and yours grew as you watched his green eyes light up.

“I’ll go let Sammy know you didn’t kill me and that he can come see you.” He stood up glancing back at you as he walked out the door. You could see the Dean you grew up with in his eyes again. The boy you called your brother was back in your life, and it only took fifteen years and a near death experience.

Your eyes turned to the flutter of wings and landed on Gabriel. “Well, sweet cheeks, looks like you got your family back.” His face was unreadable and there was something off about his tone. You held your hand out to him.

“I did… And I got a wonderful man to call my own.” The smile you loved so much spread on his face as he registered your words. “Get over here!” Gabriel took your hand and allowed you to pull him down onto the bed with you. “Did you really think that just because Dean Winchester finally decided I was right after all these years I was letting you get away?” Your tone was teasing and there was a smirk plastered on your face. You could have sworn you saw Gabe blush.

He didn’t give you a real answer instead he pulled your face to his pressing his lips to yours. Your eyes fluttered closed and you let yourself melt into him. Your mouths moved perfectly in sync with one another as if you’d been doing this since the dawn of time. Your hands were clutching at the front of his shirt pulling him closer to you before the loud rap on the door broke you apart. You couldn’t suppress the giggle that escaped your lips. “That would probably be Sam.” Gabriel just shook his head and laid back on your bed as you stood to answer the door.

Sam’s hazel eyes met yours and the biggest smile you had seen on him in years spread across his face. “Hey, [Y/N], so Dean finally apologized.” The joy in his voice was contagious.

“Yeah, finally. I don’t know how to be friends with Dean anymore. He's… Well he’s Dean.” Sam chuckled and pulled you into a suffocating hug.

“He is but you’re family so we’ll all figure it out. Hey, maybe now you could actually hunt with us?” His face was hopeful. The only hunt you’d ever been on with Sam was when you were kids. You would never admit it but when Dean went to Hell you hung up your gun for a while.

“I don’t know, Sammy. Me and Dean said our apologies but I don’t know if I can hunt with him. Even when we were younger he was just too overbearing for me on a hunt. Besides, you know me, lone wolf hunter. What would all my pals at the roadhouse think if they heard I’d gone soft and teamed up with the Winchesters?” Sam’s face dropped a little. “If there’s ever a time you need extra help and I’m in the area I’ll deal with him but it won’t be full time!” You pointed his finger at him accusingly.

“Alright, alright! You’ll have to come to see us sometime though?” The hope had returned to his voice and you couldn’t help but smile.

“Yes, Sam! Now let me relax, tell Castiel thank you for bringing you by, and I’m going to spend some time with Gabe.” You shot the big sister look at Sam and he held his hands up in surrender.

“Okay. Call if you need anything.” He turned back towards the door and headed out shutting it quietly behind him. A sigh passed your lips as you made your way back to the bed where Gabriel was waiting for you.

“Now, where were we?” A playful smile tugged at his lips as you crawled up to him.

“I think we were about here.” He pulled you down and pressed his lips to yours again as you tangled your fingers in his hair. His hands found their way to your waist rubbing against the exposed skin sending a chill down your spine. You traced your tongue across his bottom lip requesting access and he obliged. Your tongues twirled around each others fighting for dominance until your need for air became apparent and you had to pull away. There was a soft pink blush on the apples of Gabe’s cheeks and you could only assume yours as well. Your breathing was slightly labored as you stared into the amber pools you loved so much.

“I think I could do that for the rest of my life and be happy.” The smile widened on his face as he pulled you to his chest tucking your head under his chin.

“You’ll be able to, I’m not going anywhere.” Nuzzling into him you let yourself relax and finally felt how tired you actually were, apparently your time unconscious had done nothing to help your energy levels. Attempting to stifle a yawn your fingers toyed with the hem of Gabriel’s shirt as his softly tangled in your hair. It could have been five minutes or five hours that you laid like that with the angel but finally you drifted off to sleep, dreaming of all the places you would go and all the possibilities that laid ahead.

* * *

You woke up the next morning with a dull ache at your temples. Gabriel was still laying with you and smiled as he watched you stir awake. You groaned as you opened your eyes and Gabriel’s were instantly full of concern. “Morning…” There was a pout set on your face and you instantly buried your face back into Gabriel’s chest.

“You’re not looking so hot this morning, baby doll.” There was no teasing in his voice just genuine worry.

“My head is killing me.” Your voice was muffled by the fabric of his shirt. Before you knew it you felt his fingers press lightly to your temple and the pain subsided. “Benefits of an angel for a boyfriend.” A smile tugged at the corners of your lips.

“That’s one I suppose, another would be free travel anywhere.” You popped your head up as he waggled his eyebrows at you. “Where would you like to go?” You pondered for a moment. “Don’t worry you’ll be dressed appropriately as soon as our feet hit the ground. Pick a place.”

You giggled at his enthusiasm. “Surprise me.” Gabriel had seen the world, he knew you better than almost anyone, he’d know where to take you. You felt the world shift underneath you and closed your eyes. You didn’t open them until you felt sand under your toes and a gentle breeze wafted the smell of old books your direction. “Gabe!” You squealed as you looked around you. The black sand stretched out as far as you could see and the ocean was at low tide. You turned towards the little building you knew would be there and saw all the books you had read and the ones you had always wanted to.

“Welcome to heaven. The only place beautiful enough to bring you.” You could feel the tears pricking at your eyes and you let them fall without regard. You couldn’t believe it. You had thought you’d never see this place again and here it was spread out before you.

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Thank you so much.” You stood on your toes to place a kiss on his soft lips before pulling away to tear off towards the books and your own personal paradise.


End file.
